The present invention relates generally to the field of household cleaning implements and in particular to a new and useful arrangement with a floor supported dock for storing and organizing plural household floor cleaning or surface treatment tool heads for use with one pole handle that is also conveniently stored on the dock.
The need for various different types of floor cleaning or treating tools are known such as mops, sponges, brushes and cloth holding heads, and various attempts have been made to make the various cleaning and/or treating tools easily available for use. Floor cleaning can be dry, e.g. using a cloth, broom or brush, moist, e.g. using a damp cloth or sponge, or wet, e.g. using a wet sponge mop, and the term “treatment” is used here to include any and all such cleaning techniques, as well as polishing, waxing or other techniques for treating or cleaning a floor surface or any other surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,998 to Smeller for an Implement Organized is an example of such an attempt that takes the form of a pall-like reciprocal with a perforated cover that can receive the inverted handle poles of various tools or other implements for easy storage and access. Each tool has its own handle do that there is no savings in space, just a convenient localization of the tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,246 to Roth et al. for Janitorial Handcart With Chemical Application Apparatus shows a large and more elaborate mechanism for storing multiple cleaning tools for easy access.
Another approach is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,402 to Kaminstein for Cleaning Tool Holder that shows an apparatus for hanging multiple floor treating tools on a wall in a side-by-side manner.
Published Patent Application US2008/0016636 to Morris et al. for Quick-Release Handle And Interchangeable Cleaning System shows a single handle pole with quick-connector device at its end that can be used to connect to multiple different floor treating heads so that one pole can be used for each of the heads.
A need remains for an effective, portable and compact arrangement to store multiple surface treatment heads that are also easily accessible when needed and that can be easily returned when not needed.